


Drabble:  "Uh oh..."

by ToolPackinMama



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToolPackinMama/pseuds/ToolPackinMama
Summary: Humorous K/S-ish tidbit





	Drabble:  "Uh oh..."

Drabble: "Uh Oh..."  
By Laura Goodwin AKA ToolPackinMama

 

One of his own people. Shocking!

"Show it to me" Captain Kirk said grimly.

The graffiti in the men's restroom was written in tiny, clearly printed letters in the grout area between two tiles above the center urinal. "Spock craves Kirk's cock" it declaimed.

"Here's another sir" the security officer said gently.

Sure enough, there was a similar message on the wall inside the end stall, over the paper dispenser.

"Spock wants to tongue-bathe Captain Kirk."

I want this handwriting analyzed!" Kirk exclaimed, outraged. "I want the perpetrator identified!"

"We have sir." The security officer said. "It's... Mr. Spock, sir."


End file.
